Yui and Suboshi Tsukareta Tired
by Kitsune6
Summary: YuiSuboshi. A cute fic in which Yui sees a way out of the mess she's in. Ch. 2 is up, and I dropped the rating since it's not so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rated R for language, adult situations, etc. Please don't read this if under 18 or illegal. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters, Yuu Watase and some other people who are all way cooler than I am do. I'm not making any money off of this, but I wish I were. Free to distribute / archive if you e-mail me telling me you are and you keep this story and disclaimer intact. 

Note: Incomplete, sort of. Uncertain if I can continue without this getting really bad, as in NC-17. Review and critique, and give your thoughts on a possible additional chapter if you wish to Adam Fox, apfox@indiana.edu (see apfox.com for more fics). This is my second fanfic, please don't be too harsh. I am a big fan of Yui and Suboshi, and don't care for Tamahome after about 1/3 of the way through the series and intensely dislike Miaka from the word go. Some Japanese is used, though I try to keep it down. The Japanese is used only when it is clearly the best way I can have the characters express themselves, or I just feel like it (like chapter titles). The closest translation is provided. For those who don't know, the ABC's refer to the equivalent of "bases" in the United States, except that it is more vague and could mean a variety of things. Suboshi's grammar and speech are not perfect. This is intentional (I swear). 

This all occurs before anyone dies, most likely after Tamahome returns from Kutou, and completely changes the plot of the whole story. Yui and Suboshi get quite friendly in this fanfic, but this is more like a romance novel, and therefore is not too explicit (although I can't be sure, never having actually read a romance novel). Enough! Now begins

Fushigi Yuugi - Tsukareta (Tired)

  
by Fox

* * *

Part I - (Revelation) 

Yui sighed, putting her textbook down. "English is so hard. Maybe Miaka is right, and I should use one of my wishes for the entrance exams. Then I would get my afternoons back." 

From the corner came "You should take a break miko-sama. All this studying can't be good for you." 

Yui glanced up from her book. "You're still there, Suboshi?" 

Suboshi sighed from boredom and the fact that no one _ever_ noticed him. "Lord Nakago said I was to guard you. Besides, I don't have anything else to do." 

"Why are you always the one assigned to guard me?" 

Suboshi sounded hurt. "I can ask the Shogun to find someone else if you would prefer." 

"No, it's not that. It's just that you're _always_ the one to guard me." 

"Well, Nakago is busy being shogun, and the others aren't exactly sociable, if you get my drift." 

"You're referring to Ashitare?" 

Suboshi shivered. "And Miboshi and Tomo. Soi doesn't like to stray far from Nakago's side, so I get to protect you all day while they do God knows what." 

"I wonder if that's the only reason. You have nothing better to do." 

"Well, that and it was me who saved you." 

Yui's eyes locked on to Suboshi in shock. _What?_

"Oh shit! Forget I said any of that, please. Damn it I'm in trouble now. Please don't tell Nakago I told you, _please_, miko-sama." 

"Is it true?" 

"What?" 

"You were the one who rescued me? You _saw_ that?" Yui blushed. 

"Well, there wasn't much to see." 

"What!?" Yui was turning deep red, this time in anger. 

"Oops, I mean they didn't get very far obviously, otherwise you couldn't be the miko. Still, I made sure that the Seiryuu no miko was avenged. It was very satisfying to see their blood running in the streets." 

Yui was taken aback at the angry gleam in Suboshi's eyes. "They're dead?" 

"Every one of the bastards, and I'm glad. I would kill all rapists, but this was worse. You're the miko. I'm your seishi, and it's my job to protect you. I only wish I could have gotten there sooner. I'm sorry I didn't, miko-sama." Suboshi knelt on one knee with his head bowed, expecting punishment. 

"So it wasn't Nakago who saved me?" 

"No, priestess. I brought you to him when I realized you were the miko." Suboshi glanced up. 

"Any way, thank you Suboshi." 

Suboshi blushed, examining the floor in front of him. "For what? I was just doing my job. Protecting you is my reason for existence." 

Yui sighed "I wish my life were so simple." 

"Anyway, Lord Nakago said that he wants you to get out more, he doesn't want me to get depressed sitting around the palace all day." 

_Depressed_. Yui smiled bitterly, running her right hand over her scar. "That sounds fun. This palace is so dark and gloomy. Are you coming?" 

"Of course, if that is your wish, miko-sama." 

"My name is fine, Suboshi." 

"Umm, what is it." 

Yui laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Hongou Yui." 

"If that is your wish, Hongou-sama." 

"Hmm, that sounds strange, just Hongou-san or Yui is fine." 

"If _that_ is your wish, Yui-sama." 

Yui sighed. 'Better. We'll work on it. What's your name, your normal one?" 

"Shunkaku." 

"Hmm. Shunkaku. Shun-kun. No, that sounds odd. Shun-chan. That's better." 

"If you're ready to go, miko- umm, Yui-sama." Suboshi stood aside to allow her to go first, as politeness required. 

"Umm, I know you're just trying to be polite, but if I lead we're going to get lost in no time. Can you take us downtown?" 

"As the priestess wishes." 

* * *

Part II - Keiken (Experience) 

"This place is great!" Yui was torn between staring at the buildings straight out of a history book, examining everything the massive market had to offer, and just watching the flow of the river of people streaming by. 

"Is there something you wanted to look at, Yui-sama?" 

Yui felt overwhelmed by her surroundings. "What do they have here?" 

"There are restaurants, theaters, puppet shows, magicians, jugglers, acrobats, food stands, the market, just about anything you could ask for can be found right here." 

"What do you recommend?" 

"Well, the puppet shows are always funny." 

Yui sighed. "Give me a break. Those are for kids. Where's your sense of adventure? Speaking of which, what's that stand over there selling?" 

"Yui-sama, I don't think you want a _food_ adventure, unless you are truly brave." Suboshi laughed. "But those are relatively safe." 

Yui went up to vendor and bought two steamed buns, as Suboshi paid for them. "Why do I have to pay? They don't give me much. If you told him you were the miko, he'd probably give you all you wanted for free." 

"Don't be stingy. Anyway, it'll come right out of the royal treasury." She approached the vendor again. "Where can I find adventure in this town?" 

The vendor looked at her for a moment, and then said "If you're a young girl seeking adventure, check the old quarter, the southwest part of town." 

Yui thanked the man, and wandered off with Suboshi, both eating their delicious pork buns. "Which way is southwest Suboshi?" 

"Umm, Yui-sama that's the bad part of town. It's not safe there." 

"Give me a break. This is a city. There are tons of people and we won't stray from the main roads. Besides, you're a Seiryuu shichi seishi (seven star warrior). You'll keep me safe." 

"But Yui-sama..." 

"No buts, lead." 

Suboshi sighed and lowered his head. "Fine. it can't be **that** bad can it?" 

* * *

"I was right. It isn't that bad. It's **worse**." 

"Ooh, this is all neat. And so pretty with all those lights." She pointed at one of the red lanterns. 

"Yeah, neat." Suboshi tried to ignore the cockfight to his right by focusing on its human equivalent nearby. 

"What are those vendors selling?" 

"You don't want any. 'Medicinal' herbs. Very addictive." 

"Drugs? Aren't they illegal?" 

"Yeah, and so is boxing and cockfighting. I told you it's not safe here, can we go back now?" 

"Oh come on, we're perfectly safe. You took out a whole gang, remember?" 

Suboshi shuddered. "I went through them like they were ripened fruit. I had to get new clothes, since they sprayed so much blood. I don't want to have to do that again." He looked mildly ill. 

"I'm sorry, Suboshi. I won't mention it again." 

Suboshi looked startled. "No, miko-sama, please don't apologize. It was my fault. I'm your seishi, and should have found you sooner. You shouldn't apologize to me." 

"If you say so. Ooh, that street is so pretty! Come on, this way." 

"Umm, I don't know, miko-sama..." 

"It's Yui, and what's the harm? There are all these pretty lanterns, and it's getting dark enough that they're making everything glow." 

"This place isn't safe at night." 

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Yui noticed that Suboshi was studying the ground in front of them intently. "What's the matter, Shun-chan?" 

Suboshi blushed at her question, and further at the nickname she gave him. Suddenly, several women called out to him, and he snapped his head up, only to stare at the ground with even more interest. 

"What's the matter? Go talk to those girls." 

"No!" Suboshi blushed furiously. 

"Come on, go in. Don't be shy. What is that, a bar?" 

"Umm, not exactly." His blush worsened. 

"What then?" 

Suboshi struggled to say "A house of ill repute." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

Suboshi leaned closer and said "Those are ladies of the night." 

Yui looked at him incredulously. "Vampires?" 

Suboshi smacked his forehead and sighed. 

"What do those girls want? Don't be shy, go talk to them." This caused Suboshi to blush again. 

"No! They want me to pay them money to **sleep** with them. Now do you get it?" 

"Oh, they're prostitutes at a brothel. I get it. What's the big deal? Why are you so red? Are you shy?" 

"I've never even **kissed** a girl, and I'm definitely not going into one of **those**." 

"Never kissed a girl? Too picky?" 

Suboshi looked down. "No I've liked lots of girls, just none liked me back." 

"What's that smell?" Yui spied a large red building that had restaurant written all over it, literally. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." _Am I becoming like Miaka?_

"That does smell really good." Suboshi was relieved at the change of subject. 

They ordered a great deal of food, as they were hungry and it was the emperor's money. Between bites, Yui continued her conversation with Suboshi. "Anyway Suboshi, you have to learn the ABC's sometime. Yui will set you up with a nice girl." 

Suboshi did an odd combination of blushing and blanching simultaneously. "No! I can find girls myself." 

"Like when?" 

"Well if I weren't always guarding a certain miko..." 

Yui looked down guiltily. "Oh, sorry. It must be a bother having being dragged around and having to guard me all the time." 

"Oh no Yui-sama, it's not like that at all. I don't mind guarding you at all. It's fun, you're always so nice to me, and now me and aniki (big brother) have food and a place to sleep all the time. It's great." 

"I didn't know you had it so rough." 

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. Aniki, his name is Koutoku, he was always there for me for me. I guess it's my turn now to take of you, Yui-sama." 

Yui blushed. _No one has ever said something that nice to me before. Everyone else just abandons me._ "I just wish all the unpleasant stuff here could go away, then everything would be perfect. This world is so nice." 

"What is so bad here?" 

"For me, everything. Being the miko. It's so much responsibility and it's inescapable." 

"Oh come on, there's got to be a way out. This will end sometime. You just have to win and then you'll get your wishes." 

"Yeah, either I win after a monumental effort, or I let Miaka beat me. Neither seems too appealing. Even if I won, I'm not sure exactly what I want yet. I could always quit." 

"I'm pretty sure Nakago wouldn't let you do that. You definitely don't want to get on his bad side." 

"Damn him. He's the reason I'm trapped here, why I tried to, to..." She looked wild-eyed and her tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She ran her right hand over her wrist without realizing it. 

Suboshi looked concerned and lightly put his hand on Yui's shoulder, whispering that she was safe and okay several times. "Do you wnat to go back, Yui-sama?" 

You shook off her depression somewhat. "I'll be okay. I'm just a little tired." 

"It's getting late, let's head back home." 

"Okay, lead on."_Still, this was fun_. "Suboshi, do you think Nakago will let us do this again next week?" 

"I think you can do pretty much what you want. After all, you _are_ the miko." 

"Good point. Don't you forget it, either." Yui laughed as she walked beside Suboshi back to the palace. 

* * *

Part III - Konnan na Otoko no Ko (Difficult boy) 

Suboshi knocked once again. "I said to wait a minute Suboshi!" 

"You've told me that twice already! You've taken almost half an hour getting ready! The guards have changed shifts while I've waited! What's taking so long?" 

A guard came up and yelled at Suboshi. "Don't address the Seiryuu no miko like that, kid!" 

"Don't you call me a kid! I'm a Seiryuu celestial warrior, punk!" 

"Punk? I'll show you!" The guard pulled his sword out and readied himself. 

"Heh. Give me a break." Suboshi concentrated, and a blue glow emanated from his body. The guard's sword was wrenched from his hands and thrust into a hallway door, burying itself about one third of the length of the blade into the wood. Suboshi began advancing. "Wanna die?" 

"Suboshi! Behave yourself!" 

Suboshi whirled around. "Ah! Yui-sama, I didn't see you come out." 

"No more fighting with the guards, or Nakago is going to get 'displeased,' as he says." 

"Yes, Yui-sama." Suboshi lowered his head. Then he perked back up. "Ready to go?" 

Yui laughed _He doesn't take anything seriously._ "Yeah, let's go." 

"Umm, I forgot. Where are we going?" 

"Same restaurant. I can lead us." 

"Fine. Ladies first." Suboshi bowed as politely as his irreverent attitude allowed. Then he looked up and noticed Yui's clothing for the first time. She was dressed in a blue patterned silk kimono that looked like it was made for her alone (which it undoubtedly had). "Yui-sama, what happened to your clothes?" 

"You don't like these?" 

Suboshi blushed and looked away slightly. "No, you look nice. But what about your other-world clothes? You usually just wear that white shirt." _Oh shit, I didn't just say that._ Suboshi blushed at the image of her wearing just that shirt, and then blushed even further when he say Yui giving him an inquiring look. 

"Mmm-hmm. Boys. Coming, Suboshi?" 

* * *

Suboshi accompanied Yui to the restaurant, worries clouding his mind. _What if Yui-sama is mad at me? She probably thinks I'm a hentai. She's even cuter in that kimono than in that indecent brown outfit from her world. Why did I have to fall for the miko of all people. What if she finds out I like her? What if Nakago does? What if Yui-sama doesn't like me? Is Seiryuu just going to fry me right now?_

"Suboshi. Suboshi. Suboshi!" 

Suboshi jerked his head up. "Yes, Yui-sama?" 

"Welcome back to reality. As I explained earlier, we're here." 

"Oh." Suboshi glanced around and found that they were standing next to the extremely red restaurant from the previous week. 

"Come on, I'm starving." 

Suboshi went up to the waitress. "Two, please." 

"Oh my God, is it really you? I thought it was you last week, and I found a picture of you!" 

_Oh no, she's figured out who Suboshi and I are._

"You're one of the Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, aren't you?" She peered at Yui. "Who's this girl?" 

"Ah, nobody in particular. Could we sit in the back maybe so no one, uh, spots me?" 

"Sure thing. Follow me." She led them to a table. "There. In this corner no one will spot you. It's kind of dark, but it adds atmosphere." 

"Ah, thanks. We know what we want." Suboshi gave her the order, the same as it had been last time. 

"Be back with your food soon." 

As soon as the waitress had gone, Yui poked Suboshi in the side. "No one in particular?" 

"What did you want me to say? Hey everyone, here's the miko?" 

"Fine. Why'd we have to get the exact same thing we got last time?" 

Suboshi shrugged. "It was tasty last time." 

Yui sighed. "What happened to your sense of adventure?" 

"Well, it was fun fighting that guard this morning." 

Yui sighed again. "Boys. Speaking of which, what about girls?" 

"What?" Suboshi was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"You thought I forgot all about our conversation last week?" 

"No, it's just..." 

"Just _what_?" 

"I'm shy, leave me alone." At this, Suboshi blushed and stared at the table. 

"Boy, you aren't kidding. That's exactly why I won't leave you alone. Come on, let Yui set you up with a nice girl, maybe that waitress." 

"No!" 

"We've been through this before. Who's in charge around here?" 

"Nakago." 

Yui sighed very deeply. "Be like that. What if I told Nakago that you made me _very_ unhappy, hmm? Do whips leave lasting scars?" 

Suboshi hung his head. "Fine, fine. You win. Happy?" 

"Very. Now, name a girl you like." 

Suboshi nearly complied, and then he realized what he was about to say. His head shot up, and he started blushing profusely. "No." He shook his head slowly. 

"Do you enjoy being difficult? What is your problem?" 

"I only like one girl." 

The waitress brought their food and set it in front of them. Yui started in immediately. After little remained, she returned to grilling Suboshi. "What's this girl you like's name?" 

"Nope." Suboshi shook his head vigorously. _How do I get out of this?_

"What is your deal? You're all fair and cute and shy, I'm sure she'll like you." _Did I just say that?_

Suboshi blushed and stared intently at the table. _Did she actually say that?_

"Look, just give me her name. Is that such a big deal?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"I can't tell you." 

Yui's eyes flashed with anger. "Oh my God, I'm going to whip you myself! Fine, have it your way, I, Seiryuu no miko, command you tell me the name of the girl you like." 

"No, don't! Aaargh! I can't tell you!" It caused Suboshi actual physical pain not to obey, but his desire not to offend his miko combined with his fear of rejection and balanced out the compulsion to obey, leaving him in a painful balancing act. 

"Why can't you tell me?" 

"I can't tell you that either! Take it back, please." 

Yui looked at him, questioningly. "What could be that important to you, that you can ignore my order?" 

"Please, Yui-sama, take it back. It _hurts_." Paim was etched on Suboshi's face, as his eyes pleaded with her. 

"Oh my gosh Suboshi, I'm sorry. I take it back. Are you alright?" 

Suboshi slumped his shoulders, and let out a sigh. "Yes. Thank you, Yui-sama. I didn't know that the compulsion to follow your orders carried pain." 

"Suboshi?" Yui looked at him with sad eyes. "Won't you tell me please, because we're friends?" 

Suboshi had a look of pure horror on his face. _Why won't she give up? What am I supposed to do?_

"It's just some girl's name. Not a big deal. Stop worrying about it so much, just tell me, please Suboshi." 

"Yui." 

"Yes?" 

"That's her name. Hongou Yui." 

"Oh." _Finally. Hey, wait a second!_

_Oh my God, I'm in so much trouble. Yui's going to hate me, Nakago's going to beat me senseless and then feed me to Seiryuu. Why me?_ "Umm, sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" 

"I don't know?" Suboshi's gaze dropped as he began blushing. 

Yui laughed. "Come on, it's getting late. We should head back." Yui laughed again when she saw Suboshi's anxious expression. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. It's getting dark, and I need to think." 

_Yes! Yui doesn't hate me! Maybe I'm not dragon food yet._

On the way back, Yui pondered what she had practically beaten out of Suboshi. They arrived at the palace shortly, and Suboshi escorted Yui back to her room and checked inside to ensure her safety. 

_Damn, I wish I knew what she was thinking._ He turned to leave. 

"Oh and Suboshi?" 

"Yes, miko-sama." 

Yui smiled at him, and Suboshi could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. "It's Yui-sama." 

"Yes, mi-, ah Yui-sama. What do you want?" He fidgeted nervously. 

"See you next Saturday." She quickly disappeared into her room and shut the door. Suboshi, stood there, stunned for several moments before positively bouncing back to his room. 

* * *

Part IV - () 

Shunkaku knocked on the door. _Here we go again._ "Yui-sama, you said to be here at five. Are you ready to go yet?" He glared at the guard, who decided to patrol a different hallway. 

"Just a second, Shun-chan. Okay, let's go." Yui stepped out of her room, radiant in her blue kimono. 

Suboshi stared for a moment, then blushed at the nickname she called him by. "Umm, could you just call me Suboshi?" 

"Why? That's not your real name." 

"Yeah, but Suboshi is important. Suboshi is a Seiryuu Shichi Seishi and protects the miko. Shunkaku is just a street urchin." 

Yui shook her head. "If that's what you want, but you're both the same person. Come on, let's hurry." 

Suboshi looked confused. "What's the rush? We're not actually _going_ anywhere, we just wander around town." 

"Oh, I almost forgot to forget something." 

Suboshi looked very confused now. "What?" 

"Just a second." Suboshi watched Yui step into her room and come out a few moments later. 

_What was that?_ "Hey, where's your earring? The one Nakago gave you." 

"I won't need it." 

"But--" 

"Who's in charge here? Just come along and I promise that by tonight everyone will be happy, even Miaka. Well, everyone except Nakago." 

Suboshi was glad that she seemed genuinely happy for a change, but was still puzzled. "If you say so, Yui-sama." 

* * *

"Okay Suboshi, order whatever you want. The emperor's treasury is funding our meal." She patted a purse of coins. 

"Actually, I'll just get what we had before. It was really tasty." 

"Again? That's the _third_ time. Not the adventurous type?" 

"Hey, I just know what I like." 

"Speaking of liking things..." Yui got an evil grin on her face. 

Suboshi became very, very worried. "I want to apologize for my inappropriate comments last week, miko-sama. I should not have made them." 

Yui planted her hands on the table and leaned across with anger beginning to seep into her expression. "What!? Were you lying?" 

Suboshi surpassed worry and began to panic. He wanted to curl up into a tiny ball, but Yui probably wasn't going to go away. He decided to tell the truth. "Umm, no." 

"So you like me." 

Suboshi mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Yeah." Suboshi glanced up, made eye contact with her, and then quickly returned to studying the table to avoid blushing any worse. 

"Yeah, what?" Yui looked determined. "Hey, look at me, damn it." 

Suboshi gulped nervously and looked up at her. _Why me? I'm so dead._

"I said, yeah what?" 

"I like you. Happy?" _Damn it, If I keep snapping at her like that she's gonna hate me for sure._

"Yes." 

Suboshi sighed and relaxed a bit. He didn't like the fact that the evil grin was returning to her face, however. 

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like me?" 

Suboshi blushed further, wanting to look away, but figuring it would only get him yelled at. "Umm, maybe seven?" 

"Is it actually around nine?" 

Suboshi hung his head in embarassment and defeat. "Why do you ask if you already know?" 

"It's good for you. It's also important.' 

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll find out." 

_I definitely don't like the sound of that._ "Uh oh, I'm in trouble." 

"Don't worry." 

"Now I _know_ I'm in trouble. Nobody says don't worry unless you're already in lots of trouble." 

"Stop worrying so much. I figured out a way for everyone, with the possible exception of Nakago, to be happy. Miaka gets Tamahome and her dumb wishes, I don't have to be the miko, and you're happy too." 

Suboshi had a very puzzled look on his face. "How are you going to do that?" 

"I'm losing. Quitting. Giving up. No more Seiryuu no miko." 

"Nakago isn't going to let you just quit like that." 

"He isn't getting a choice. Come on." 

"Alright, alright. Stop pulling." _Man are all girls from her world so forward?_

* * *

"Here we are. See, I found it all by myself." 

"Uhh, Yui-sama, you're obviously lost. This is an inn." 

"Exactly. I had my maid reserve a room for a week here before I sent her off with a sack of money and everything she could steal from the palace." 

Suboshi found many things puzzling about that last comment, but focused on just one at hand. "Why do you need a room here? There are tons of rooms in the palace." 

"Ah, but Nakago is there." 

"Does he bother you that much?" 

"No, but he would try to stop me." 

"I don't understand." 

"How can I not be the miko?" 

_Man, she keeps jumping around. She's making no sense. Oh well._ He thought a moment. "Umm, you win or lose?" 

"Yeah, but what about the other way?" 

"Other way?" 

"The summoning ceremony. Describe it to me." 

Suboshi thought back. "Let's see. The maiden purifies herself and then gathers the seishi, who lend her their power as she says the incantations." 

"Right, and what messes that up?" 

"Interrupting it?" 

"Yeah, what else?" 

"Killing a seishi?" Suboshi looked nervous. 

Yui laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, what else?" 

"I don't know. Killing the miko?" 

"Already tried that, but close. What if the miko isn't pure?" 

Suboshi knew, and shared his answer. "Oh, she would need to wash more." 

Yui sighed. "I mean, what if she isn't a _maiden_? Don't you know why they aren't called girls or women? Maidens are _virgins_. Now do you get it?" 

"Umm, kind of." 

"Good. Why are we here?" 

"I still haven't gotten that part yet." 

Yui sighed again. She couched her words so that Suboshi wouldn't pass out on the spot. "Oh my God. We're going up into a room in the inn to make me not a maiden anymore. We're going to _sleep together, as in intimately_. Got it?" 

A look of understanding crossed Suboshi's face. "Oh, I've got it. What?! Wait! I'm too young! We're **both** too young! We don't know each other well enough! I'm your seishi! We haven't even kissed! Nakago will kill me! And--" 

Yui clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shush. Don't you like me?" She got a nod in response. 

"Don't you find me attractive?" Another nod, accompanied by furious blushing. "Good. I need your help to make _absolutely_ sure they don't want me as the miko. When we're through they won't want me to so much as _look_ at the temple." 

At that, Suboshi blushed an even deeper red, and began to look faint. Yui removed her hand from his mouth and told him to breathe deeply. She grabbed him by the hand. 

"Come on _Shun-chan_, let's go inside." 

* * *

Should I continue this? Can I do it well and it not be NC-17? Is there much of a story after this? I'm stuck as to what I can can write further, besides the obvious. Anywhere I can take it from there? Your suggestions and reactions would be most helpful. --Fox, apfox@indiana.edu 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rated R for language, adult situations, etc. Please don't read this if under 18 or illegal. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters, Yuu Watase and some other people who are all way cooler than I am do. I'm not making any money off of this, but I wish I were. Free to distribute / archive if you e-mail me telling me you are and you keep this story and disclaimer intact. 

Note: Incomplete, sort of. Uncertain if I can continue without this getting really bad, as in NC-17. Review and critique, and give your thoughts on a possible additional chapter if you wish to Adam Fox, apfox@indiana.edu (see apfox.com for more fics). This is my second fanfic, please don't be too harsh. I am a big fan of Yui and Suboshi, and don't care for Tamahome after about 1/3 of the way through the series and intensely dislike Miaka from the word go. Some Japanese is used, though I try to keep it down. The Japanese is used only when it is clearly the best way I can have the characters express themselves, or I just feel like it (like chapter titles). The closest translation is provided. For those who don't know, the ABC's refer to the equivalent of "bases" in the United States, except that it is more vague and could mean a variety of things. Suboshi's grammar and speech are not perfect. This is intentional (I swear). 

This all occurs before anyone dies, most likely after Tamahome returns from Kutou, and completely changes the plot of the whole story. Yui and Suboshi get quite friendly in this fanfic, but this is more like a romance novel, and therefore is not too explicit (although I can't be sure, never having actually read a romance novel). Enough! Now begins

Fushigi Yuugi - Tsukareta (Tired)

  
by Fox

* * *

Part V - Jiken ga (Trouble!) 

Nakago paced up and down the halls. _Something isn't right. What is this portentious feeling of impending doom? Our plans aren't in action yet, and Suzaku no miko is just getting started. Why do I feel so uneasy? Maybe I should ask the miko. Ah!_

Nakago halted in his tracks as he realized the priestess was out wandering Kutou. He went to ensure that she was kept safe. _That must be it._

* * *

"You summoned me, Shogun?" The speaker knelt and bowed his head respectfully. 

"Yes. I've some unsettling premonitions. The priestess us absolutely vital to our plans, and I fear for her safety. Suboshi is with her, but I want you to make _absolutely_ sure that they are together and safe. Do not fail me." 

"As you wish, Shogun." The envoy rose, bowed, and turned to seek out the miko and her seishi. 

* * *

Yui giggled. "Are you okay? You look kind of faint. How are we supposed to do this if you pass out?" 

Suboshi looked into her eyes. "I've never done this before! Give me a break!" 

"Man, I just _started_ to remove my top and you about had a terminal nosebleed." 

"It's not my fault! I've never seena girl topless!" 

"It's a good thing we got this room for a week. It's going to take a week just to get you desensitized. Or maybe I should just throw myself on you and take advantage of you while you're passed out." Yui grinned maliciously and tugged on the shoulder of her kimono, exposing more of her neck. 

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi began scooting away. 

"Hey, you're pulling the covers!" 

"I'm the one without a shirt on!" 

"Wanna be even?" Yui undid the ties and shrugged her kimono straight off and onto the bed. 

Suboshi, not wanting to pass out, hid his eyes. "Yui-sama! what are you doing?" 

"It's okay, you can look Suboshi." 

"But..." Suboshi peeked between his fingers. "Yui-sama, you're so mean!" 

"What did you expect? I can't tie these kimonos very well, so I wore a low-cut T-shirt and some shorts under it." 

"Ah, is that what you call those, those..." Suboshi could feel the blood rushing to his nose. 

"What's the matter, Shun-chan?" 

Suboshi examined her clothing in detail, and found that there was very little of it. "That barely covers you. It's worse than that indecent brown outfit from your world. That shirt is cut so low. And it's obviously a little small for your uhh, size. Your stomach is exposed. And those pants are smaller than some of my pairs of underwear." 

"That's what girls from my world wear when it gets hot. Although these shorts are a bit small. Does the shirt bother you?" 

"A little. Although I kind of like it." Suboshi immediately blushed. 

"That's what I thought, you little hentai. You're not folling anyone." 

"Yui-sama, I'm not like that!" 

"That's okay Shun-chan, you can have your way with me." Yui lay back and closed her eyes. 

"Aah! Yui-sama!" 

Yui burst into giggles, unable to supress them any longer. "Oh boy, are you shy." 

"Yui-sama, don't be so evil!" 

"Fine, I'll stop tormenting you." _For a little bit, at least._

Suboshi breathed a sigh of relief. "Yui-sama, what are you doing?" 

"Damn it, the Yui-sama stuff is cute, but call me Yui-chan, ne Shun-chan? It's starting to get kind of weird." 

"Okay, Yui-chan." 

_I like the sound of that._ "Now settle down. As long as you don't move suddenly you won't be traumatized." 

Suboshi's well-practiced confused face returned. "What?" _I have a bad feeling about this._ He watched as Yui pulled the covers up, and then tossed something blue over to the other side of the room. 

"Hey that looks like that top you were... aah!" 

"Oh settle down, or do I need to come over there and settle you down?" 

Suboshi got very quiet. "I'll be good." 

Yui sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." 

* * *

The Shogun's agent wandered around town, seeking out Suboshi's lifeforce to save time. _Just as the Shogun said, they're in the southwest part of town._

He glanced around. _They're definitely right around here. But why?_ He concentrated again. _They've got to be inside that inn. Maybe for some food?_

He entered and glanced around, not seeing either of them. He approached the innkeeper. 

"Would you like a room for the night?" 

"No, I'm looking for someone. A boy and a girl, both with light hair. The girl is wearing a fine blue kimono." 

"Ah, yes. They have a room here. Would you care to take a seat and wait for them?" 

"You seem to misunderstand. I have to see them, **now**." 

"Sorry sonny, our guest's privacy is one of our highest priorities." 

"You don't get it, do you? They're friends of mine. I need to see them **right now** or I'm going to get **unhappy**." 

The innkeeper noticed the stranger was clenching his fists and beginning to emanate a soft blue light. _Oh no, not the the shogun's men._ "Ahh, since they're your friends I suppose that's fine. Up the stairs second door on your right." 

"Thank you." The stranger stopped glowing, turned and quickly headed up the stairs. he located the correct door and began pounding, but got no response. _I guess the shogun's going to pay for a door._ He smashed the door in and stepped inside, to a scene which confused him greatly. 

* * *

Suboshi jumped up and out of the bed, ready to defend Yui. "What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" 

The intruder glanced around the room and yelled back. "What the hell are you doing, Suboshi? You're supposed to be guarding the miko! Where is she?" 

Yui was looking around, very confused at the moment. "Stop yelling! Hey, what is this? Which one of you is the real Suboshi?" 

Suboshi was flushed with embarassment. "Aniki! What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"He's supposed to be doing _me_." 

"Yui-chan, don't talk like that!" 

"You're supposed to be guarding the miko and you're off with a prostitute?" 

"**Excuse me!** I'm _not_ a prostitute! _I'm_ the miko!" 

"You're sleeping with the **miko?!** Are you insane? Oh my god, Nakago is going to kill you, Shun-chan." He cast a look at Yui. "Nice to meet you, Seiryuu no miko." 

"I'm not the miko anymore. At least I won't be if you take a ten-minute walk." 

"Yui-chan stop saying things like that!" 

"Hey Shun-chan, why do you two look so alike?" 

"We're twins, obviously." 

"So why do you call him aniki if you were born at the same time?" 

"Shun-chan has always been a little, ahh..." 

"I know what you mean." Yui got a strange look in her eyes and glanced from Suboshi to Amiboshi. "Mmm, twins..." 

"Ewww, stop it, Yui-chan! That's disgusting! Stop looking at us like that! Yui-chan!" 

"And what if I had a twin sister and there was just you, hmm?" 

"Well, that would be different." 

Yui leaned over and poked him. "Uh huh, hentai for sure." 

"Pardon my interruption, but what the hell is going on here? Miko-sama, please behave yourself. You have to remain pure. And Shun-chan, I'm surprised at your behavior." 

"It's not my fault! She made me!" 

"You expect me to believe that?" 

Yui shoved Suboshi back into a reclining position. "Settle down. Like you weren't looking forward to it." She turned to Amiboshi. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want to be the miko anymore. Suboshi's my ticket out of here." 

"I see, and afterwards, what? You have no jobs, no money, and the shogun will hate you more than anything." 

"Yeah, but I think you'll lose your seishi powers if there's no miko." 

"Umm Yui-chan, didn't we have them before you got here?" 

"Oh." Yui thought a moment. "Well, there's always plan B, run away to Konan. I do have a massive amount of money to get us there." 

Amiboshi nodded his head. "Great, we just calmly explain it all to them, right? Wrong! More like they cut us pieces on sight! Have you forgotten these people are our _mortal enemies_? They're not going to wait for detailed explanations! They'll assume we've come to kill them!" 

* * *

Should I continue this? Do you like this? Hate this? Should they just get it over with or is the cuteness fun to read? Anywhere I can take it from there? Your suggestions and reactions would be most helpful. --Fox, apfox@indiana.edu 

* * *


End file.
